


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by Raggetymanftw



Series: In Dreams, We Enter A World That Is Entirely Our Own [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, I hope I got the characters in character, M/M, Ugh, even though it is so fluffy, i ship them so much, my boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggetymanftw/pseuds/Raggetymanftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel enters Dean's dream. High-jinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destieldrabblesdaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/gifts).



Dean felt Castiel’s eyes on him, but soon he was able to relax enough to fall asleep. Dean sensed when Castiel joined him in his mind.

 

So far, Dean’s subconscious had led them to a beach. It was a warm, but late Saturday afternoon. The sun looked like it was going to set soon, the sky already seemed to have hints of orange flowing through it.

 

Castiel and Dean were sitting on a large picnic blanket, watching the waves wash upon the shore. There was a light breeze and it played with Castiel’s already ruffled hair. The angel smiled at Dean, feeling truly at peace for the first time in a long while.

 

“Thank you for sharing this with me, Dean.” Castiel said, his hand resting on Dean’s.

 

Dean blushed slightly. “No problem Cas. I’d do anything for you.” Dean replied, looking up at Castiel through his eyelashes.

 

Castiel smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss Dean rather chastely, but sweetly, on the lips. Dean moaned softly, loving the feel of Castiel’s dry lips on his.

 

Castiel pulled away to smile at Dean, pleased that his kiss had not been rejected.

 

Dean moved a little bit closer to Castiel, so their faces were inches apart. Castiel could feel Dean’s warm breath on his face. He glanced down at Dean’s full lips, wondering if he would be able to kiss them again.

 

Dean seemed to have made the decision for him, as he was leaning forward to kiss Castiel.

 

This time, the kiss was not so innocent. For one, it lasted a lot longer, and Dean began licking at Castiel’s lips, hoping they would open to him. Castiel obliged.

 

Dean moaned when his tongue met Castiel’s. The angel tasted of all the things he loved. Pie, cinnamon, ozone, and an ocean breeze. He was sweet and sour and perfectly perfect.

 

Castiel’s technique was a little off, but Dean didn’t expect that Castiel had kissed many people. That thought alone made butterflies appear in Dean’s stomach. The fact that he was the one who got to show Castiel these things, completely ignoring the fact that April had got to sleep with him first.

 

Castiel pushed Dean down, until Dean was lying on his back and Castiel was practically on top of them.

 

The awesome thing about dreams is that you don’t really need to breathe as much as you do in reality.

 

Dean loved kissing Castiel, and he never wanted to stop.

 

They began to explore each other’s bodies, Dean’s hands reaching up to grip Castiel’s perfect hair and Castiel’s hands started running up and down Dean’s sides.

 

They did break away for a moment, smiling softly at one another.

 

“Cas,” Dean said breathlessly. “If we do go all the way, I would rather we did it while I was awake then on some beach in my imagination. At least, for the first time.”

 

Castiel smiled down at Dean. “Of course Dean. We will do whatever you want to do.” Castiel replied.

 

Dean returned the smile. “Well, you could kiss me some more!” Dean demanded cheekily.

 

Castiel chuckled softly. “Yes Dean.” Castiel replied.

 

Dean moaned when Castiel’s lips met his once again. Dean loved being in Castiel’s arms. Who would have though Dean was the girl in the relationship? But surprisingly enough, Dean liked being held and maybe even held down. He liked Castiel’s weight on top of him and he wasn’t in a rush for Castiel to move or to leave.

 

Soon, they broke apart, but Castiel continued to hold Dean in his arms, both of them watching the waves as the sun slowly set.

 

Castiel looked down at Dean. “It’s nearly morning.” Castiel murmured into Dean’s hair.

 

Dean made a noncommittal sound in reply.

 

“Why don’t you go to sleep, Dean?” Castiel suggested. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

“Thanks Cas. Love you.” Dean murmured sleepily, snuggling closer to Castiel as he finally fell asleep in the dream as well.

 

Castiel froze, but then he smiled. “I love you too, Dean.” Castiel said as he began to leave Dean’s mind so he could greet him back in reality.


End file.
